


Letters

by teadominusrex



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Letters, Other, a little ooc, i'm terrible person for writing this, not really a story just a bunch of letters, this also ignores the canon a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Letters David wroteAnd one letter from his wife





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse and I'm sorry

Dearest Muffin, 

It’s me your Honey Blossom!

I miss you so much Muffin, I wish you were home already.

Guess what? 

It’s a girl! We’re going to have a little girl. A daughter, Muffin! I wish I could’ve told you in person but I just couldn’t wait to share the news 

So start thinking of baby names right away! 

With Love

Lizzy 


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Honey Blossom,  
I miss you terribly  
I


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Lizzy  
You’re dead


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy-  
You are dead


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzy-  
You’re dead  
You’re dead   
You’re dead   
And I’m still here  
-David


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Honey Blossom  
I miss you


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Lizzy   
I can’t find my only picture of you


	8. Chapter 8

Lizzy-  
I’m going to run out of paper sooner or later


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzy  
Why do I bother


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Lizzy  
Why am I doing this. You’ll never read these letters


	11. Chapter 11

Honey Blossom,  
Sometimes I can’t remember your name. Or your face.  
Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy  
Elizabeth  
Had ginger hair and green eyes. She had freckles and a nice laugh  
Lizzy  
Lizzy  
Lizzy


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Lizzy-  
What do you think of “Emma” for the baby’s name


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Gertrude   
I’m so sorry   
I


	14. Chapter 14

Gertrude   
The sky is more than just blue. It’s not as nice anymore, but I think you’d like it anyway  
The sky used to change all the time. Light clear blue on sunny days and inky black at night, with only pinpricks of light called stars  
But this is England, it rains more than it sunny  
I suppose you don’t even know what rain is  
It’s when water falls from the sky  
I think I used to love the rain  
-David


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzy-

I think I might have  ~~ loved ~~ liked someone else for just a moment.

She had black hair and brown eyes are she was pretty

I’m sorry

But what do you care

You’re dead


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Lizzy, my Honey Blossom  
You’d hate what I’ve become  
-David

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tea-dominus-rex on tumblr, please come talk to me about The Bunker I have Many Thoughts
> 
> (I might write some more)


End file.
